


Doing the Right Thing

by moomacow



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomacow/pseuds/moomacow
Summary: What will Jake do when Holt announces that he's quitting the NYPD?
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Doing the Right Thing

Raymond Holt removes his police badge and sets it on his desk- his old desk. He strides into the center of the bullpen and waits. Everybody looks up, sensing the importance of the moment. 

"I am resigning from the 99, effective immediately."

Exclaims of "Captain!" and No!!" fill the precinct. Amy faints, and Jake catches her with a shocked look on his face. 

Holt holds up a hand for silence.

"I became a cop because I believed that I could enforce order and enact justice. When I saw that the system was not built for that, I rose through the ranks to try to change it. However, in light of recent events, I see now that the best thing I can do for my community is to resign and advocate for the abolition of the police."

Peralta opens his mouth to interrupt, but Rosa elbows him in the gut before he can say a peep. He wheezes and whispers, "Thanks," hoarsely. Rosa rolls her eyes.

"We work for a corrupt institution that preys on impoverished people of color. That kills young black boys for simply walking along the street, and kills black women asleep in their own beds."

Most of the crowd shifts uncomfortably. Terry wipes at his eyes and holds onto a framed picture of his family.

"I acknowledge that most of the people in this room are good people. This is my command, and I could not have it any other way. But think about what you have done since you joined the force. Are you proud of every single arrest, or of how you handled things? Have you spoken out against every corrupt or illegal act that a fellow cop has done? Do you still feel compassion for your community? Do you understand that most people are driven to crime because of an unfulfilled need, such as food or housing?

I hope you think about resigning in solidarity with me. At the very least, think critically about who you arrest and for what reasons. Thank you."

Hesitant claps echo in the disturbingly silent room. 

"One last note: those of you who have my personal phone number are free to use it at any time."

Amy's face brightens a bit. Holt turns to walk out of the room.

"Sir!" Amy exclaims.

"Santiago."

She holds out her hand for a handshake. "It was a pleasure serving with you."

He takes her hand and shakes it once- with finality. "If you must stay, try your utmost to keep your idealism and your optimism and lobby for change."

"I will, sir."

Terry yells, "Screw this!" He rips off his tie and throws his badge into Holt's old office. "I'm quitting too. After you, Captain."

Holt grins. "Anyone else?"

Rosa removes a large jagged knife from her boot and stabs it into her desk. "Maybe I'll become a pro underground boxer. Maybe I'll become the greatest drug lord New York's ever seen. Either way, I'm in."

Gina examines her nails exaggeratedly. "A desk job just isn't in my future right now. My horoscope says I need to pursue my dance career."

Jake looks at Amy with panic. "Oh my god, what am I gonna do?! All my favorite people are leaving!!" He starts hyperventilating. 

Amy grabs his cheeks. "Babe. BABE."

"WHAT?"

"Do you wanna leave too?" Her eyes are full of love and sympathy.

"I- I don't know! I'm not good at doing anything else! This job taught me discipline, teamwork- should I join the army?" He looks excitedly at Holt for approval.

Holt facepalms and the rest of his group groan. Rosa growls, "No, you dumbass. That's even worse! Terrorizing brown people overseas in the name of serving your imperialist dickwad of a country is even worse than what you're doing now!"

Peralta pivots between Amy and Holt, muttering, "Gah! Gah!"

"Honey, you don't have to decide right now."

"B-but they're making their permanent, symbolic exit!"

"I know. But this is a life-changing decision, and you can take more than a couple of minutes to make it. Take three deep breaths, and let's say goodbye to our friends."

Boyle bursts into life. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna follow my dreams and be a restaurant critic for the New York Times! Nikolaj needs his father, and I wanna be a stay-at-home dad!"

Jake grabs Boyle by the shoulders and shakes. "Damn it, Boyle! Damn you and your honorable desire for nonviolent fatherhood!"

Boyle hugs him tightly. "I'll miss you too, Jake."

Jake looks longingly at the lineup of his friends, and then at the vastly emptier bullpen around him.

"Babe, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She squeezes his hand and kisses him softly. "I'm with you all the way."

"We're quittin' the NYPD!!"

His friends cheer, and Jake gives them high-fives. Even Holt indulges him and raises his hand. "Lead the way, dad!"

Jake's cheeks flush with embarrassment as his friends chuckle. Holt claps him warmly on the shoulder. "Let's go, son."

**Author's Note:**

> Black Lives Matter and good cops don't exist


End file.
